Bella and Peter
by vamplover1329
Summary: When a girl gets kidnapped, by a scarred man, its love gone wrong. MIGHT CHANGE TO M RATING!
1. Chapter 1:B & P

**Bella POV**

My name is Bella Swan, and I was kidnapped by the man that stole my heart.

Straightening my jean jacket over midnight-blue tank top and black skinny jeans, I continued to walk to my car trying not to trip in the dark with my dark blue heels. Hearing a rustle in the woods that surrounds Forks Community College, I twisted around to look and see nothing but a black raven flying up into the air. Turning back around to my black convertible, a cold hand went around my flushed face, and pulled me against a cold hard body while another wrapped around my waist restraining my struggles.

"Don't scream," whispering a husky southern voice said.

I nodded my head when he turned me around to see a pale face with red eyes, framed by short blond wavy hair. I stopped the rest of my struggles because I knew it was pointless, he retracted his hand from my face, but kept the arm around my waist there.

"Who are you?" I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Peter Whitlock at yer' service Ma'am." He drawled out, smirking.

My head clicked on, "Are you related to Jasper Whitlock?" I asked, a bit of harshness in my tone. But it wasn't for Jasper; it was for what his family did to me.

Raising his eyebrows, he said, "Well yes Ma'am, I am his brother."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yes I do." He said surprised, probably because a human knew Jasper.

My hard eyes determined now I told him deadly calm, "You mister," I said pulling his surprised face into mine, "Are going to bite me and change me. Then you are going to take me to where the Cullens are staying. You got that?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, smirking and biting my neck, while I had fire entering into my veins. Not screaming once for the three days in which it remained a constant reminder of 2 years ago when the Cullens left me.


	2. Chapter 2: B & P

Forks Washington, 2009

_ Three days ago was when everything went wrong. Alice threw me an 18th birthday party, when I said I didn't want one, when I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to attack me. Edward, my boyfriend, just told me he never loved me and him and his family was moving away because it was too dangerous to be around them._

_ I was having a break down when Victoria ran by me and bit my wrist, right where her dead mate bit me. Edward having smelt the blood sucked the venom out as he did last time, and took me to the reservation._

_ The pack then helped me recover from the emotional and physical pain when Edward left me. I became good friends with all of them, even Sam and Paul. A few months after I started to get better, the wolves caught Victoria and killed her._

Opening my new-born eyes, I could see everything in the trees outside the window, where I was faced.

"Well you're doing well for a new-born." Said a voice beside me.

Before I could comprehend it, I had Peter pinned on the floor with my hands on his chest and his hands holding my hips. Looking down at him, all I could think of is how hot he is.

"See something you like?" The cocky bastard said.

"See something _you_ like?" I asked, seductively running a hand down his chest, seeing his eyes widen in something like reconization. Not giving him time to reply, I captured his lip with mine, thrusting my tongue into his waiting mouth.

After nine months of being a new-born, Peter and I found out that my power was super control and a shield threw his power of just 'knowing shit.' In this time, we developed a complex sort of relationship. I have a natural instinct to protect him if anyone attacks his, like a sire bond, we also view each other as family. But that's not the complicated part, when we found out my new power; he still kept me satisfied while we just having familial love towards one another so I don't kill any of the humans I have bedded. We also found out that I could replicate a vampire's power.

"I think I found out your power," Peter said while we were lying beside each other after 'sleeping together,' "I think you're a succubus, technically you're just a vampire who screws anyone she can get her hands on."

Turning onto my back, I asked, "So basically I'm a vampire whore?"

"Yep, that's right." He said laughing.

"Fucker," I called him, while smiling and pushing his shoulder.

"Well," he said, getting out of bed and putting his clothes on, "we need to get goin'."

"Go where?" I asked, now putting my clothes on.

"To get some food of course and we need to be headin' to see the Cullens."

Finishing my meal of a rapist, since Peter only drinks from criminals me as the exception, we headed to Denali, Alaska.


	3. Chapter 3: B & P

Arriving at a white mansion like house, me and Peter stopped to observe who was in the house as I made sure my shield was around our minds to keep anyone out of it. All of the Denali's and Cullens were in the house, either in the living room or their rooms with their respected mates. Straightening out my fur rimmed parka and black long sleeved t-shirt, we both set to walking across the snow covered ground to the door. Knocking on the door, a blond girl with gold eyes opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw our bright red eyes, fresh from feeding, and immediately went into a defensive position.

"Relax Kate," I told her smiling, "we are just here to see the Cullens."

She looked at us suspiciously but nodded her head anyway backing out of the doorway to let us in.

Walking in, we both took stock of our surroundings such as possible exits and weapons. Hearing footsteps entering the room, I stood slightly in front of my sire, protecting him from any threats.

"Who is this?" asked Tanya, walking in with Irina, Ben, and Alister.

"Someone's here for you!" Kate yelled up the stairs, ignoring her sister's question.

We then heard the five pairs of footsteps belonging to the Cullens coming out of varies rooms in the house blurring down the stairs, one pair quiet slower than the others shuffling down the stairs. I then had four pairs of gold shocked eyes, and one compelling eyes of burnt amber, of my former family looking at me.

"Hello _family_," I sneered, smirking at the golden eyes, not looking at the amber eyed vampire yet.

"Bella!" a pixie like vampire bitch threw herself into my frozen arms, disregarding the color of my eyes not knowing how long I've been a vampire, "We thought we lost you!" Alice sobbed into me chest, but my eyes were on the black ones of the dead looking vampire that blurred down the stairs as soon as he heard my name.

My eyes filling with visions from the past few months, I let my demon take over from the pain I saw they left him in.

Izzy POV

Finally she let me out and at them!

"I would step off her darlin'," Peter said warning the pixie bitch off me, "you wouldn't to be round' her now."

Alice then let go of me glaring at Peter, putting her hands on her hips, "now why wouldn't I want to? She's my sister for crying out loud! She wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't count on that _Alice,_" I said deadly calm, making note of the thunder storm quickly brewing outside from one of my many powers.

"Bella," Carlisle said, taking a step toward me, which quickly drew my attention to see Alice still glaring at Peter, and made sure he was still ok.

"It's ok Bella," Esme said in a loving voice, _Phsst! Loving! They left us and now they act like they still care!_ Bella said in the back of my head seething in her anger. "We're not going to hurt you."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" Peter asked from his spot from behind me, "Calm down Izzy," he said, rubbing the tension from my shoulders.

I was just about to let Bella come back when I was a very pissed off vampire prick go for my brother. Reacting from instinct, I crouched low in front of Peter and threw Edward into the wall farthest from us, getting up he looked at me hurt.

"Bella," he croaked out his rough throat, "Why would you do this? I thought you loved me."

**I redid the first two chapters but you don't have to read them again if you don't want to, I just made a few minor changes. Read my other stories please!**

** Luv u!**

** -Vamplover1329**


	4. Chapter 4: B& P

**Bella POV**

I just stared at him, my face blank.

"Loved. Key word _loved._" When I said that his face crumpled with his pain.

"Good to see ya too Major," Peter said sarcastically, tipping an imaginary hat.

Jasper's amberish eyes lit up when he saw his former Captian, he then blurred to him and trapped him into a man hug. I smiled at the two and nodded when Peter looked at me to see if it was ok.

"Good to see ya Captian," Jasper drawled out, his southern voice coming back full force.

"You know him Jasper?" Alice asked, for once looking confused she didn't see this coming, I smirked at that thought.

"Good to see you too Jasper," I said quietly looking at him, "Can't I get a hug?" I asked holding out my arms to him.

Tensing, he turned away from Peter to look at me when a pain started to twist around my dead heart, compelling me to look into the reddish gold eyes of a human/animal drinker.

Slowly walking toward me, he hugged me around my waist and buried his face in my hair, as to get rid of the pain and guilt I could feel flowing into his heart from my new empathy power. Slowly stroking his hair as I would consoling a child, I went into his memories to see what has happened to him during my absence.

**_Jasper's Memories_**

**_1st memory_**

'How could you do that to Bella Jasper?' Alice asked angrily packing her belongings into a suit case.

_ 'I couldn't help it Ali, you know I couldn't resist the smell,' he pleaded with her, 'I'll try harder.'_

_ Alice stopped what she was doing and smacked Jasper hard on the cheek, venom tears in her eyes, 'I can't be with you anymore Jasper, You once again make us leave somewhere we have found someone to love, and you ruined it.' She said, 'I can't keep babysitting you like a child, the papers will be here tomorrow.' She then left him sitting stunned on the bed in his guilt and shame._

**_2nd Memory_**

_ 'I'm disappointed in you Jasper,' Carlisle said in front of Esme, who was holding his hand and looking at the floor with venom tears in her eyes that will never fall._

**_3rd Memory_**

_ 'It's ok Jasper,' Rosalie said, sitting on the bed next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders, 'I'm sure Bella doesn't blame you. She's too forgiving.'_

_ 'Yeah Dude,' Emmett said from his spot on a chair in front of the bed Jasper was laying on, 'Our little sister won't blame you, damn we don't blame you, you were drinking humans longer than us anyway.'_

**_4th Memory_**

'I'm not denying my nature anymore' Jasper thought looking at the sea of bodies in the club. 'I'll drink criminals like Peter and animals. I can't deny the basic nature I was destined to go back to. No more pretending to be the pussy they turned me into, no more denying it, time to let the Major out.' He thought as he plunged his teeth into the soft neck of the rapist.

End of Jasper's Memories

All of these memories took the time span of 1 minute, the whole time me and Jasper were hugging. When he let go and saw the tears in my eyes he was about to ask what was wrong, but I cut him off and turned to the Cullens.

Meeting the frightened eyes of a Pixie, no doubt my eyes were coal black I growled an inhuman growl and lunged at her.

**Sorry about the short chapters, they look longer on my document manager.**

** Luv u!**

** -Vamplover1329**


End file.
